


Doctor Of Medicine

by SlasherDS



Category: Saját fandom
Genre: Beteg!Chris, Durva & Obszcén szavak, Erotikus szexleírás, Felkavaró jelenetek, M/M, Orvos!Colton, Slash, Szereplő halála, Vér - Freeform, kórház, petting
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherDS/pseuds/SlasherDS
Summary: Egy kórházban bontakozik ki a történet cselekményszála, amiben egy páciens és az orvosa közti viszonyról olvashattok.SLASH





	1. Chapter 1

**_1.Fejezet_ **

–  És mondja csak, Doktor úr! – Az eddig egyértelműen elfoglalt férfit meglepte a feltehetőleg személyének szánt megszólítás, melyet a pult mögött lábatlankodó nővérke ejtett felé, – Maga hogy tölti a szabadidejét, ha már letudta a műszakját?

Colton keze egy másodpercre megállt Mrs. Hill bediktált adatainak átolvasásában és az idős asszony frissen készült vérképe is egyidejűleg landolt a már említette lapköteggel együtt a pult falapján. A férfi felsóhajtott és lassan újra átfésülte tekintetével a nyomulós nővérkét, aki lassan fél év próbálkozás után is ugyanúgy küldi az agyzsibbasztó kérdéseit a főnőkének. Próbált egy mosolyt kicsavarni magából, hiába érezte úgy, hogy rövidesen ő maga is összeesik a betegeivel együtt az egyik kórteremben. Hiába, egy tizenkét órás műszak teljesen ki tudja ölni az emberből azt a frissességet, amit talán már rezidensként elvesztett évekkel ezelőtt. Sosem értette, hogy az előtte fecsegő nő, hogy nem képes lefáradni – már csak saját magától is – hisz, történetesen Carla is percre pontosan együtt kezdte el az említett óraszámát legyűrni.  A férfi szerencséjére, sikerült a lány mellé ülnie a metrón, majd a buszon is kénytelen volt már vele társalogni, hisz ezek után nem lett volna esélye kicselezni a lányt és véletlenül elhagynia őt, majd a busz hátsó részén helyet foglalni. Már akkor elege lett a szőkeségből. Ezzel a tudattal léphetett be az öltözőbe a hajnali órákban, itt egy kicsit megnyugodhatott, mivel a nővérke ide – ha akarta volna se – követhette volna, mivel a férfi és a női öltözők egymással ellentétesen lettek elhelyezve az alagsori szárnyban.  Végül az Isten meghálálta a hajnali büntetését és jutalmul egész nap távol tartotta a férfit az üldözőjétől. Egészen mostanáig.

Megadóan előredőlt és könyökével megtartotta testsúlyát majd kimért hangsúllyal próbált válaszolni a hölgyeménynek.

–  Nem tudom, hogy Maga mivel foglalkozik munkaidő után… – Szeme megjátszott érdeklődést mutatott, bár nyilván ez a mimika Carlanak inkább a pajkosságot idézte elő, majd felettébb megörült mikor a bálványozott Dr. szőkeség a pult felett jobban felé is dőlt. De ez az áhított pillanat a lány kósza fejében egy szempillantás alatt elsüllyedt, mikor is Colton volt kedves és befejezte abbamaradt mondatát.

–   Mert akár elhiszi, vagy sem, én aludni szoktam. Carla.

A fiatal nő hirtelen lefagyott erre, mivel egyáltalán nem-e féle reakcióra várt, talán, mert mindig is tudott reménykedni, hiába a több tucatnyi próbálkozása - ami ezek szerint-, csak még jobban felkorbácsolta az akaratát. A férfinek kétségkívül megrebegtették heteró énjét ezek az egyoldalú flörtölések, de az a nagy helyzet, hogy ezt az oldalát még magának sem igazán sikerült megtalálni, nemhogy Carlanak. Bár az igazat megvallva, nem nagy beleéléssel kereste azt.

Sokszor bűntudatot ébresztett benne a lány, mert úgy gondolta átveri, minden adandó alkalommal mikor kicselezi a válaszaival, mikor kimondatlanul adja elő azt a férfit, amire talán Carlanak szüksége lehet, de egyáltalán nem az identitása keltette ezt a kicsavaró érzetet, hanem maga a hazugság mértéke. Mert a lány nem tudta, csakúgy, mint a többi kollegája, a főnöke se, és senki más sem. Ugyan kivétel mindig akadt a listán, de többnyire a körülötte élő embereknek fogalmuk se volt erről. Az okos és a rettentően helyes orvost láthatták benne, csakúgy, mint az előtte átvert személy is. Viszont sosem vette magára ezeket a legyártott címkéket, hisz Ő maga volt az, aki hagyta ezt, és az a személy is, aki még a mai napig zárva tartja önmagát a külvilágtól. _Szomorú, igaz?_  

A körülöttük dolgozó rezidensek és szakorvosok visszafojtott kuncogásait, ha akarták volna, se tudták eléggé ignorálni a környezetükből. Ahogy a megsértett lányra tévedt elkóborolt elméje, rögtön visszakúszott a lelkébe az iménti eszmefuttatása, ami ismételten igazolta a bűnét, miszerint egy hazug. Tudta jól, és talán már mindketten is, hogy nem magán a beszélgetés végkimenetelén röhögtek össze a fejük fölött a részvevők, hanem ezen a reménytelen helyzeten, ami lassan már minden napossá vált köztük. Hisz semmi gúnyosat, de még csak vicceset se ejtettek ki a szájukon, mégis ez lett a végeredmény _. A lány megrögzülten kapdos a férfi szívéért, viszont annak sose kellesz._ Igen, egész biztosan ennek a számlájára ment a kollégái drámai viselkedése, amivel sikerült a kelleténél is jobban megalázni azt a lányt, akit már megint csak sajnálni tudott.

_Sajnálom, de nem tudok olyan lenni, akibe egy nő beleszerethetne._

Colton megrovóan nézet körbe maguk körül, majd a nála beosztott medikusaira fordította megkeményedett arcvonásait, ezzel is kimutatva, hogy vége a műsornak. Persze azok rögvest meghunyászkodtak és próbáltak úgy tenni, mintha mit sem tettek volna az előbb. A fiatal gyakornokok már csak ilyenek voltak, úgy engedelmeskedtek, mint a félős kutyák. Vagyis csak igen erősen próbálták azt tenni, amit elvárt tőlük az adott rezidens, hisz nélküle a műtő közelébe sem mehettek. Talán ez imponálta őket a legjobban, de ez természetes volt, hisz Colton is így gondolkozott pár éve, mikor még a medikus lépcsőfokot taposta. Három gyakornok állt vele szemben, két nő és egy férfi, akik még csak most hagyták ott az orvostanhallgató széket. Colton megenyhült amint végigfutatta tekintetét az őt körbe álló szinte még fél-felnőtteken, majd megint csak azt a rémült kutya tekintettel nézet farkasszemet. Talán így is látják őt? Egy farkasnak, aki felfalja a kiskutyákat? Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem így vélekednek a gyakornokai személyéről.

–  Pár perce behoztak egy idős asszonyt, Mrs. Hillt, akitől nagy győzködések árán is csak vért lehetett levenni. Ezért sincs még felállítva a pontos diagnózisa. – A fiatal orvos itt elmosolyodott halványan, mert már igencsak körvonalazódott az öreglány kortörténete az elméjében. Tudta, hogy ezt a kitérőt még nem ismerhetik a medikusai, mert még nem olvashatták a véréből felállított eredményeit.    – Tüneteket alig produkál, vagy csak erősen leplezi azokat. Mint orvosok, mihez kezdenének most? – Mosolyogva tette fel azt a kérdést, amit az ő fejéhez is óránként hozzá vágtak, mikor még a gyakornok szerepet töltötte be. _Mit tenne most?_

 _–_   Az anamnézis még nem ismert, és ahogy már említette Doktor úr, tüneteket sem igazán lehet felismerni a betegen. Szóval, kizárólagos alapon radiológiai vizsgálatot javasolnék! – A csapat egyik tagja rögtön lecsapott erre a kérdésre, és büszkén pillantott fel a felette álló rezidensre, aki erre a megállapítására megajándékozta egy félmosoly szerűséggel. Ha jön egy labda, egyből le kell csapni rá! Vagyis jobb, ha ez elv alapján ügyeskedsz medikusként, jobban mondva, míg a jövődet egy adott szakorvos jelölt irányítja. Rejtve hagyják, de sajnos nem csak gyakornokként jelenthet nehézségeket, ha előre akarsz lépni a szakmában. Persze ez nem csak az orvostudományt érinti, hanem szinte már minden féle-fajta munkahelyen így működik a rendszer.                                                                            

–  Javasolja, vagy tenné Mr. Crusader? – Kérdésére egyből lehervadt a túl hamar jött győzelem íze a fiú arcáról, majd zavartan, mégis kinyögte azt a választ, amit elvárt volna tőle Colton, de az mégis egy gyenge hazugságként csengett a társaságukban. A barnahajú srác egyből a földet bambulta és most az egyszer örült neki, hogy kivették szájából a szót. Ugyanis a mellette álló alacsony termetű lány halkan megszólalt és felettébb félénken folytatta a srác felvetését, ügyelve arra, hogy véletlenül se akadjon össze a tekintetük az orvosukkal.

 _Miért félnek tőlem ezek ennyire?_ Jogosan érezte magát megbántottan, hisz egyszer sem adott rá kiváltó okot, hogy a medikusai féljenek tőle. Próbált mindig tanító jellegű maradni, a többi orvostól eltekintve, akik csak ugráltatták a beosztott gyakornokokat. _A friss hús úgyis csak erre való…_ Sok kollégája így vélekedik az egyetemet letudó volt hallgatókról. Nagyon jól tudta, milyen is zöldfülűnek lenni ebben a szakmában, megtapasztalt nem egy-két kiállhatatlan, zsémbes doktort, akiknek eszük ágában sem volt megmutatni, sem pedig kijelölni azt a bizonyos utat, amit megérdemeltek volna. Talán azért is próbált emberi maradni feléjük, hogy ezzel is motiválhassa őket, de úgy látszik ez nem volt elég. _Vagy csak ő kapta meg a világ legszerényebb medikus csoportját._

– Azon belül is konvencionális röntgenfelvételt, CT-t vagy mágneses rezonanciát kell alkalmazni a beteg felett.

–  Igen, ez így van Maggie. Csakhogy ez mind fölösleges, mert ha önök is átfésülik Mrs. Hill vérképét, akkor látni fogják, mivel állunk szemben. Így a kortörténete is feltehetőleg összeállt. – Ekkor kedvesen a földet pásztázó srácra pillantott és barátságosan kiegészítette mondatát. – És egy szóval sem említettem, hogy nincs meg a beteg anamnézise. Csak azt, hogy ez még nem végleges. Ahhoz még szükségünk lesz pár tesztre.

A végig csendben maradt lány is úgy érezte, mintha egy teszten bukott volna meg. Annak ellenére, hogy Colton hangjában egyáltalán nem a megrovást visszhangzott, mégis, mintha egy összeszidott gyerek lett volna. Egy ilyen alap dolgon elsiklani, mint a vérkép! Hisz ez beletartozik a rutinvizsgálatok közé, amit még a sürgősségire érkező betegek elsődleges ellátáskörébe tartozik. Colton maga is megszeppent egy időre, ahogy a gyakornokaira nézett. Most komoly ennyire rosszul végzi a feladatát?

–  Jesszus Isten! Maguk szerint melyik sorozatgyilkosra hasonlítok ennyire? – Míg a srácok felfoghatták a feléjük szegezet kérdést, már a kezükbe nyomott leletet olvashatták, ami természetesen Mrs. Hill eredményeit sorakoztatta egymás alá. _Ennyi X-et is ritkán lát az ember egy vérképen…_

Colton szerint az aprócska medikus jöhetett rá előbb a diagnózisra a társainál, eltekintve a megdöbbent arcmimikáját és a tátott száját. Nemsoká hangot is adott az elsőre lehetetlennek gondolt felvetésre, ami már korán sem az volt, hisz a lelet sose hazudik. Bár néhány beteg igen erősen próbálja ezeket cáfolni, még ha a kezükbe is nyomják a bizonyítékot.

–  Drog? De, hisz a beteg már hetvenkét éves!

–  Nem drog, hanem drogok, Maggie. Iszonyat sok és más-más anyagi felépítésű narkotikum található meg az öreglány szervezetében. Ezen felül a véralkoholszintje a fellegeket súrolja. Az alkoholt általában negyvennyolc óra alatt lebontja a szervezet, mégis jócskán találtunk benne.

–  Mi az? A nyugdíjas találkozón ez a módi? Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy az én öregem is e-féle összejövetelekre szokta-e magát kicsípni. – A kontyba fogott hajú gyakornok gyorsan megtalálta az eddig elveszett hangját és egy kis melegséggel széttörte azt a feszült légkört, ami már percek óta körbeölelte őket. Lucy egyáltalán nem volt nagyszájú, amit a munkát illette, mégis a csípős és a mindenbe beleálló típus volt. Csak – ahogy azt már említettük – nem a munkájában rebegtette ezt a fajta előnyét.  Colton mihelyt elmosolyodott, a gyakornokok is megnyugodva követték példáját.

_Jó hogy nem már egy több kilós szikla le nem esett a szívűkről!_

Sóhajtva végigfutatta tekintetével az előtte lévő félős kis nyuszikon, akik persze ezen is elég feltűnően berosáltak, majd értetlenül tekintettek hol egymásra, hol a földre, viszont véletlenül sem Coltonra.

 _–_ Mi itt már nem csinálhatunk semmit. Egy addiktológiával foglalkozó intézménybe kell felvenni az asszonyt, már ha elfogadja a kényszerbetegségét és hajlandó beleegyezni ebbe, - csak mert elég nyilvánvaló, hogy nem most kezdte az ipart. Muszáj lesz, ha nem akar idővel belehalni a használt szerekbe és az alkoholizmusban. – A barnahajú srác próbálta kijavítani az előbbi csúfos ballövését és halkan konstatálta gondolatait. Ezt mégis olyan feszülten tette meg, hogy az orvos már kezdte tényleg elhinni magáról, hogy valamiféle szörnyképet festhetett magáról.

–  Ez lesz az egyik feladatuk önöknek, hogy valamilyen módon rábeszéljék az öreglányt erre. Hiába nem hisznek benne, de ugyanolyan fontos ez, mintha a műtőben lennének. Ezzel is életet mentenek, és nem csak ezért kérem meg önöket erre, mert csesztetni akarom magukat, hanem hogy szokják a kommunikációt is. – A szőkeség őszintén elmosolyodott és egy biztató mosolyt küldött a gyakornokai felé, majd gyorsan ellenőrizte az időt, ami lassan – hála isten – lejárt nekik. – De ehhez már csak holnap kell nekiveselkedniük. Holnap reggel találkozunk! Addig is nézzenek valami orvosos sorozatot, mert vannak benne ilyen szipós emberkék is, mint amilyen Mrs. Hill!

Végre sikerült egy kicsit levakarnia róluk az ijedt képüket, de talán nem a legcélravezetőbb módját találta meg erre a fiatal orvos, mivel mögüle megcsendült egy túl jól ismert hanglejtés.

– Dr. Tenner! – Az idősebb - elméletileg és gyakorlatilag is - még mindig úgy tekintett a vele szemben álló munkatársára, mint a most születő fostos kis csirkére, és ezt sose mulasztotta kinyilvánítani a másiknak – Magából kiindulva elhiszem, hogy nem pontosan úgy működik az elméje, mint egy homo sapiensnek, de kérdem én, akkor melyik ősi fajból teremtődött ide, közénk?

–  Tess…

–  Na, idefigyeljen! Nekem ne poénkodjon itt a váróban a medikusainak! Megértette? Mi több, az a _szipós öreglány_ is legyen holnapra áthelyezve, kell a hely az osztályon!

Colton az utolsó mondatot meghallva egy kicsit elsomolyogott, de hamar rendezte arcizmait, mikor belevésődött a tekintette a rangosabb orvos komoly, sötét íriszébe, amik egy szempillantás alatt elvágták csírájában az összes előretörő kuncogását.

_–  De legalább most már tiszta, hogy miből is nyerhette a szaktudását._

Na, igen. Mikor még Colton tartozott a medikusi gyakornok csoportba, akkor az előtte álló férfi volt a rezidense, akire támaszkodhatott. Bár annyi különbség telt el az évek alatt, hogy akkor a nap minden órájában hozzávágott ilyen jó szándékú kis megjegyzéseket, mint amilyet most is produkált, persze jó hangosan megtéve ezt. A szőke hajú srácból két év után rezidens vált, míg Dr. Spilzből szakosodott orvos. Így maradt a régi felállás, amit a sötét bőrű főnöke ki is használt.

 

***

A régi és ócska szekrényének kódzárával bajlódott, mikor kivágódott az ölöző ajtaja és a mindig vigyorgó munkatársa dobálta le magáról a ruháit a táskájával együtt a szürke szekrények közötti hosszúkás fapadra. A fiatal orvos nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy a másik most fancsali képpel a szekrény ajtajának intéz pár ingerült mondatot.

–  De utálom az ügyeletet! – Itt egy picit hátrapillantott, és Colton is megkapta a neki szánt mérgelődést – Te legalább már húzhatsz haza, szépfiú!

–  Benned aztán csak úgy ég a munkaszellem, Dan. – A morgolódó férfivel jó kapcsolatban voltak, mivel szinte egyszerre kezdték a pályát, bár annyi szerencséje akadt a göndör hajú barátjának, hogy nem azt a házisárkányt kapta maga mellé. – Van valami komoly eset, akiket ma vettetek fel?

–  Csak a drogos nő van, meg egy férfi, akit a lába miatt hoztak be, de szerintem őt már haza is küldték. Örülhetsz, mert annál több papírmunka vár az asztalodnál. – Egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal magára cibálta a bőrkabátját, majd becsapta a már említett vacak szekrényét. – Tudod, csak hogy örülj!

–  Ohh, köszike Colton. – a szőkeség felnevetett a - már most szenvedő bajtársán, - majd ellépve mellette jókedvűen megszorította Dan vállát, aki már teljes egészében bebugyolálta magát a fehér köpenyébe, majd magára hagyta a szitkozódó orvost, akit most már tényleg csak az a vasszekrény fog hallgatni.

Mihelyst kitette a lábát egy hirtelen jött ápoló fel is lökte, majd szemével követte a pár perce kialakulhatott veszedelmet, ami a központi szárnyat teljes egészében kitöltötte. A túl jól ismert riasztás hangosan megszólalt a hangszórókból, majd rögvest egy női hang kísérte a szúró jelzőhangot.

–  Doktor Spilzet kérjük a kettes műtőbe, ismétlem Doktor Spilz jöjjön a kettes műtőbe!

Az nővér hangját eltompította a rezidensek és szakorvosok rohanásának hangos léptei, amint felfigyelve a riasztásra, mindent félre dobva cselekedtek. Colton hamar megtalálta a most behozott beteget, akiért így felborult a szárny. Jobban mondva csak a hordágyat, amit egy kisebb tömeg vett körül, teli orvosokkal, mentősökkel és feltehetőleg a beteg rokonával. Nem láthatta a beteg arcát a már említett embertömeg miatt, de a hangos sírásból és sietségből egyből tudta, hogy sürgős az eset, bármi is történhetett. Tekintve, hogy a kettes műtő a sebészeti beavatkozásokra lett berendezve. A kirendelt orvos is egy baleseti sebész volt, aki már feltehetőleg bemosakodva várta páciensét a műtőben.

Colton maga is megrémült egy percre, hisz ő is emberből volt, csakúgy, mint minden munkatársa. A hirtelen jött pánikot szinte lehetetlenség legyőzni, hiába mondják azt, hogy egy orvosnak ilyesmit nem szabad megengedni. Gyorsan odalépett a pult mögött bámészkodó Calrahoz, és értetlenül megkérdezte a lányt, hogy mi is történt, kit is hoztak be.

–  Chris Dower, huszonkét éves, T1-es beosztású. A mentősöknek újjá kellett éleszteni a kocsiban, mert a szíve leállt és több csontja is eltört, vagy megrepedt… - A regisztrált adataid a monitor képernyőjéről olvasta a lány, majd, – mikor ezt befejezte – aggódva nézett át a tömegen az említett fiút keresve. – Mi az isten történhetett vele?

–  Kritikus eset. – a férfi halkan kimondta a beérkezet beteg beosztását a Triagle táblázatból leolvasva, amint egy nővér gyorsan felfirkantotta a fiú nevét a hatalmas üvegtáblára, ami a betegek ellátási sorrendjét mutatta.

A hordágy kerekeinek csikorgása felperzselte a padlót. Az orvosok, mentősök és az az egy rokon mellé hamarosan párosult két rendőr is, akiket egyértelműen a fiú miatt hívhattak be. Ez kicsit más álláspontba lendítette a történteket, hisz rendőröket, csak pár esetben szoktak hívni. _Mi a fene történt?_

Colton már nem tudta nézni ezt, mind az intézkedő kollégáit, mind a fiú rokonát, aki sírva csimpaszkodott bele a fiába. Colton merte feltételezni, hogy a görcsösen fuldokló asszony a fiú anyja lehet. Gyorsan és meggondolatlanul lépett, majd odafurakodott a beteghez, pár mentőst félrelökve ezzel a megmozdulásával.

–  Colton, vidd el az anyját! Így nem tudjuk felvinni a másodikra!

A szőke orvos hirtelenjében meg sem rezdült az utasításra, csak lemerevedve bámulta a lélegeztető maszkot viselt fiút. Iszonyatosan sok sebhely borította az egész testét, a kézfejéből már az infúzió hosszú, átlátszó csövei lógtak, a felsőjét szétvágták a mellkasánál, így az szabad belátást adott, a valami által felvágott sebeire, amikből másodpercenként több vér folyt ki.

_Istenem…_

Mindezek ellenére sem vesztette el az eszméletét a fiú. _Tudatánál fogva haldoklott._

Colton felnézett a szörnyű állapotban lévő fiú arcára, és ha lehet, akkor még jobban ignorálta a külvilágot, és azt az orvost is, aki még mindig neki ordítva parancsolgatott. Csak mert a fiú őt nézte, tengerkék íriszei az orvos szürkés szemeiben vándorolt, ezzel sikeresen megkötötte az idősebb mozgás koordinációját. Mintha valamit keresett volna benne, _de mégis mit?_

–  Colton, süket vagy, cseszd meg?! – Szinte már a fülébe harsogták ezt, ennek hatására végre ki is lépett a sokkból, és tenyerével megmarkolta a mellette síró asszony reszkető csuklóját, amik az ágy farácsát szorították. Nem akart erőszakos lenni, mégis annak érezte magát, ahogy elrángatta a fia mellől az idegen nőt.

–  Nyugodjon meg kérem! Fel kell vinni Christ a műtőbe! Engedje, hadd vigyék! – Nem vette észre, de az ő hangja is megremeget, minden szónál, ahogy kipréselte magából őket.

 _Chris._ Furcsa érzés szántotta végig a férfi lelkét, ahogy kimondta a fiú nevét. Ezután rögtön visszakúszott elméjébe a fiatalabb, amint tehetetlenül feküdt a hordágyán, teli sebekkel és a belőle kilógó csövekkel. Mindezek ellenére is csak egy szó jutott eszébe, amikor a szemébe nézett a másiknak, mégpedig az, hogy _szép. Talán, mint egy… Angyalénak?_

_De ő miért nézte őt úgy?_

_Mit keresett benne?_

_És ami a legmegdöbbentőbb, miért érzi úgy Colton, hogy most már nem csak az asszony keze remeg, hanem az övé is?_

A sejtése igaz volt. Hisz már percek óta kiverte a víz és maga is engedte, hogy átjárja a reszketés.

A nő ismételten sírva fakadt és tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy a fiát felvitték a műtőbe. A lift ajtaja bezárult, hátrahagyva a mentősöket és a rendőröket. A szőkeség végignézett rajtuk és rögtön elfogta a félelem, mert tudta, hogy ha az asszony is rájuk nézz, akkor még nagyobb lesz a baj. Nem gondolkodott rajta sokat, gyorsan átölelte a nőt, aki egy másodperc erejéig megszeppenve fogadta a gesztust, végül belekapaszkodva ölelt bele a magas doktor kabátjába.

Hisz a mentősök ruhái véresek voltak, csakúgy, mint a kezük. Ezt a fiú anyukája nem láthatta meg, mert nem szabadott meglátnia. Az asszony belefúrta nedves arcát Colton nyakába és, mint egy mantrát, a fia nevét hajtogatta egyfolytában.

_Chris, Chris, Chris…_

A fiatal férfi a vérfoltos padlót bámulta, az asszony vállai fölött, majd benne is megfogalmazódott egy kérdés.

Mi a fenét műveltél magaddal _Chris_?


	2. Doctor Of Medicine II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remélem, hogy elnyeri majd tetszéseteket a folytatás. :) Ha esetleg ez megtörténne, akkor igazán örülnék annak, ha hozzám vágnátok egy-két megjegyzést. <3 Jó olvasást!

**2\. fejezet**

 

Szorosan a mellkasához ölelte az asszony labilis testét majd hagyta, hogy az ott zokogó nő kiengedje a magában tartott szörnyű érzelmeket. Az eddig visszafogott könnyzáport amint bezárult a lift ajtaja; kitört és vehemens utat vájt magának. Colton szégyenszemre úgy érezte, hogy ő nem ért ehhez, nem képes arra, hogy valamely úton-módon is kicsit lecsillapítsa az asszonyt, aki szemlátomás – ha nem tartotta volna az ölében – lerogyott volna a kemény padlóra. Arra gondolt, hogy még szerencse, hogy az asszony fejét időben elfordította, azzal, hogy odahúzta magához, mert az így nem láthatta a fia vérlenyomatait a padlón. Coltonnak sosem volt gondja a vér látványától, most mégis úgy érezte, hogy szíve megáll egy pillanatra és a teste megfeszül, mikor szemével akaratlanul is végigkövette a fehér csempén a vörös foltokat. A klór és a vas kegyetlen szagegyvelege lengte be a főszárny területét.

– Shh... – keze meglepően ridegen mozdult meg az anyuka hátán és hiába próbálta ezt nyugtatóan megtenni; mégsem ért el vele semmit, ugyanis a nő még mindig az egereket itatta. Csakhogy abból az egerek nemhogy inni tudtak volna, hanem egyenesen belefulladni is. Sok ilyen esetet látott már itt, de szerencsére eddig csak párszor kellett személyesen, a saját bőrén keresztül megtapasztalnia ezt a szörnyűséget. – Chris biztos kezekben van, nagyon kérem, nyugodjon le – az asszony erre a mondatra felnézett a tőle jóval nagyobb férfira és mintha egy percre elszégyellte volna magát; az orvos fehér pólója ugyanis teljesen átitatódott az ő sós könnyeivel. Az asszony fátyolossá vált szeméből a félelem minden lépcsőfokát ki lehetett olvasni. Coltonnak volt egy rossz megérzése, miszerint ezt ő okozhatta, azzal, hogy megemlítette, miszerint már a megfelelő kezekben van a fiú. Nem hibáztatta az anyukát, hogy egyből kételkedik a szavában, hisz még csak nem is viselt orvosi köpenyt, se semmilyen más jegyet, ami igazolhatta volna szakmabeliségét. – Orvos vagyok, kérem, higgye el, tudom miről beszélek! – Az asszony pillanatnyi bizonytalanságát, na meg persze elámultságát kihasználva a fiatal férfi gyorsan kislisszolt vele a helyiségből, csak mert tisztában volt azzal, hogy pár perc és jönnek a takarítok lefertőtleníteni a területet. Egy dologban biztos volt; mégpedig abban, ha ezt nem oldja meg mihamarabb, még nagyobb problémát aggat a nő szívére. Így nem volt kérdés, hogy el kell valahogy rángatnia az asszonyt a főszárny közeléből. Bár nem mintha erre nyomasztóan szükség lett volna, ugyanis a nő – mintha csak egy élettelen testben roskadna –, szavát elhagyva követte Colton mindennemű irányítását. A folyosó szokás szerint tömve volt, és ahogy ez lenni szokott; minden lépésnél egy váll lökéssel találkoztak. A beteg emberek és a figyelmetlen orvosok – még a férfi mögött lépkedő – nőt is zavartalanul fellökték. A lift helyett a kevésbé zsúfoltabb lépcsőt választották, ami felvezette őket a várótermek egyikébe.

***

Ne most szarakodjál nekem légy szíves! A szőkeség utálta a második emeleten lévő ital automatát, hisz az mintha csak pikkelt volna rá; sosem rendeltetésszerűen működött a keze alatt. Miután nagy nehezen felismerte a gép a pénzérmét, már öntötte is magából a ciromos tea és a cukor meglehetősen mesterséges illatát. Több órának tűnt az a néhány másodperc, míg az automata teli nem töltötte a műanyag poharat a már említett kotyvalékkal. Mert ez igenis az volt; egy fura ízű, undorító folyadék, amibe semmi íz nem szorult. Sosem értette, hogy mi a fészkes fenéért nem lehet kicsit is jobb patronokkal feltölteni ezt a csodás gépet. Óvatosan a barna pohárért nyúlt és reménykedett benne, hogy nem loccsan ki a fél forró tea. Remélte, hogy ezzel is egy kicsit megnyugtathatja az asszony lelki állapotát, aki a váróterem egyik székén várta az orvost. Először nemet intett erre a felajánlásra, de Colton meg sem várva válaszát, szaladt is a – remélhetőleg – folyadékpótló hatású teaféleségéért, hisz a nő már egy kisebb árvizet kisírt a könnycsatornájából.

– Igazán nem kellett volna, de…

– De én szeretném, ha meginná, Mrs. Dower. Nem mondanám a legfinomabbnak, de talán megteszi – Colton egy kisebb mosollyal az arcán nyújtotta oda a nő összekulcsolt kezéhez az átmelegedett poharat, és bíztatóan rámosolygott. Az asszony elmotyogott egy köszönömöt és finoman elkezdte kortyolgatni azt. Nem húzta össze a szemöldökét az íz kavalkádtól, így Colton még mindig arra mert következtetni, hogy a nő sajnos még nem lépett ki az őt körüllengő sokkból. A szőkeség időközben maga is letelepedett a nő mellett álló székre és próbálta lenyugtatni saját agyában is az összekuszált gondolatfoszlányokat.

_Mert folyton-folyvást a fiú állapota foglalkoztatta… Ha emberileg le is nézte Dr. Spilz-et, viszont ennek ellenére, a tudása felett sosem kellett kételkednie. De akkor miért érezte úgy, hogy kételkednie kell?_

_Mihez is hasonlította, mikor meglátta? Egy angyalhoz?_

_De mégis hogy az istenbe lehet egy vérben úszó fiút annak találni?_

_A válasz igazán pofonegyszerű volt; pokoli egyszerűen…_

– Susan Reich – ahogy kimondta a mellette ülő férfi mintha megrezdült volna, - hisz a síráson kívül nem igazán halotta beszélni a nőt – de az asszony mintha észre se vette volna; folytatta. – Nem vettem fel a férjem nevét. Chris viszont igen, az ő vezetékneve ezért is különbözik az enyémtől – a hangja még mindig reszelősen hangzott és a halkan kiejtett szavak hátterében a fájó torok állhatott. Mindenki ismeri azt a kellemetlen érzést, mikor sírás után meg kell szólalnia.

– Ohh, elnézést Mrs. Reich. A nő talán most először engedett meg magának egy apró mosoly félét, a férfi felé. Nagyon hálás volt a fiatal orvosnak, amiért kérés nélkül segítette és nem engedte összeesni lelkileg egy órával ezelőtt a padlón. Már legalább tízszer is elmondta, hogy mennyire köszöni, de a másik fél csak legyintett és vele együtt várt. De hogy meddig azt még ő maga sem tudta volna megmondani… A műtő velük egy szinten volt, de még túl korainak vélte odavezetni az asszonyt, mivel nem is olyan rég sikerült egy kicsit lenyugodnia. Bár az asszony megjelenése öntötte magából a félelmet és a nyugtalanságot, de legalább már nem sírt. Talán már nem volt mit kisírnia…

– Ne haragudjon, hogy megkérdezem, de mi történt Chrissel? – Szavai halkan csengtek, nehogy esetleg rosszul reagáljon rá Mrs. Reich. Bár ettől függetlenül a lényeg kegyetlenül tudatosult mindkettejükbe. Látszott a nőn, hogy el szeretné kezdeni, - ha gyötrelmesen lassan is- de valahogy útközben elhagyta a hangját.

– Én… Én épp a postán voltam, mikor a szomszédunk felhívott azzal, hogy megkérdezze; minden rendben van-e? Én meg persze nem is értettem, miért kérdez ilyen ostobaságokat – az asszony könnyes szemével ráemelte tekintettét a kis megmentőjére.

– Persze halottam a hangján, hogy nagyon meg van rémülve, de még mindig nem tudtam hová tenni ezt az egészet. Elmondtam, hogy a bankban vagyok ahogy azt is, hogy nincs otthon senki, mivel Chris az egyetemen van… - hirtelen elakadt és szorosan összezárta a kipirosodott szemhéját, idáig bírta tartani a szemkontaktust a szomorú kék szemekkel , végül mintha elszégyellte volna magát, majd lehajtott fejjel suttogta.

– Vagyis csak azt hittem. Mikor szinte sírva ejtette ki a fiam nevét, már a világ forgott velem, úgy éreztem, hogy az a kis helyiség amiben álltam percről-percre kisebb. Azon nyomban tudatosult bennem, hogy valami szörnyűséget fog mondani, de ő csak várt és várt… Colton legszívesebben újra átölelte volna a gyönge asszonyt, aki próbált megviaskodni a saját érzelmeivel, és a könnyeivel együtt beszélni. – Végül kinyögte, hogy a házunk előtt egy mentőautó áll – reszkető keze közt ugyanúgy megrezdült a műanyag pohárka is, s az alján úszkáló folyadék kilöttyent a padlóra. Colton jobbnak látta kikapni azt az asszony labilis ujja közül és biztatásként tenyerét rásimította az anyuka hátára. De ez mintha csak egy újabb csapás lett volna, ugyanis a nő felzokogott, majd nagyobb hangerővel folytatta. – Mikor hazaértem, már Chris a kocsiban volt. Istenem de szörnyű volt! A fiamból mindenhonnan csövek álltak ki, én meg csak ott álltam lesokkolódva és fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy mi a fészkes fenét műveltek Chrissivel. A mentősök félrelöktek és nem engedtek fel a kocsira, azt mondták, hogy már így is szűkösen vannak a hellyel. Több orvost rendeltek ki, és képesek voltak őket egy kocsiban kiküldeni?!

A szőkeség szomorúan hallgatta végig az asszony minden egyes szavát. El sem tudta, sőt el sem akarta képzelni, hogy milyen lehet, ha a saját gyereked életéért küzd egy vadidegen. Viszont ezt még meg sem említette! Ha a nőt nem engedték fel a mentősök, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy nem is tud az újraélesztésről, hisz Carla neki azt mondta, hogy az életmentőknek a kocsiban kellett végrehajtani ezt defibrillátor segítségével, hisz Chrisnek már nem volt addigra légzése se keringése sem. Esze ágában nem volt ezt eltitkolni a szegény nő előtt, hisz joga sem volt ehhez, mégis úgy érezte, hogy ezzel még egy kicsit várni kell, mert a jelenlegi helyzetükön ez csak rontana. Zavaros elméjét ismét a nőre fordította majd némán hallgatta tovább a – néhány helyen összefüggéstelen – mondatait. – És ami a legszörnyűbb, hogy most sem tudom, hogy ki tette ezt vele.

– Esetleg Chrisnek vannak ellensége, vagy akikkel nem igazán jön ki? A rendőrök nagy valószínűséggel már feltették ezt és az ehhez hasonló kérdéseiket a nőnek, de mégis kíváncsi volt rá, jobban mondva, ha egyáltalán megengedheti magának ebben a szituációban, hogy az legyen. A nő szomorúan megrázta a fejét és szeme sarkából letörölte az elárvátlanodott könnycseppet a már elázott zsebkendőjével.

– Egy szülő nem is kívánhatna jobb gyereket magának, mint amilyen Chris. Sosem volt vele baj, a kamaszkort is úgy-ahogy megúsztuk, a tanulmányai is elfogadhatóak voltak, az egyetemre is felvették… 

Colton megörült neki, hogy egy kicsit elhúzhatja a témát az ellenkező irányba, így egy kicsit eltüntetheti az asszony feje felett összegyűlt sötét felhőket. – Milyen egyetemre jár?

– Képzőművészetire. Festészetet és grafikát tanul. A következő évben fog végezni az én kis drágám – látszott az asszonyon, hogy büszkén meséli el, s közben mintha a könnyei is egy kis időre elapadtak volna.

– Gondolom akkor ilyen kis művészlélek, nem? A nő erre rögtön elmosolyogott majd egyidejűleg bólintott is egy aprót.

– Mondhatjuk úgy is, hogy egy kicsit mindig is el volt varázsolódva, mintha az elméje külön világba irányította volna. Bár főleg az iskolában jegyezték meg ezt az álmodozását, de kérdem én; ott melyik gyerek nem így viselkedik? Colton halkan felnevetett, hisz ez rá is igaz volt. Viszont ami ő művelt az szimpla bambulás volt. Álmodozni sosem szeretett túlzottan, mert ha kinyitotta a szemét csak az élettel találta szemben magát, amiben semmi mesébe illőt nem tapasztalt. Az előttük lévő perceket viszont kitöltötte az asszony emlékfoszlányai, amik természetesen mind a fia körül forogtak.

_Vajon az én anyám is ilyen büszkén mesélne rólam…?_

***

– Menj haza haver! Nincs sok értelme, hogy itt baglyoskodsz mellette. A műtétnek hamarosan vége és valószínűleg a nő ki is fogja harcolni, hogy egyből bemehessen hozzá. Egyszóval húzzál haza dögleni – Dan a belemagyarázó hangnemében és a fújtató stílusával trappolt oda Coltonhoz, aki a mosdó egyik tükrében igazgatta ujjaival az összekócolt haját. Nem hagyta, hogy az másik szóhoz jusson, mert csirájában elharapta a szőkeség visszautasító monológját

– Csak magadat gyötröd, hisz mi baja lehet egyedül? Mi több; két órája lejárt a munkaidőd! Normális vagy ember?

– Foglalkozz már magaddal jó? Amúgy meg nem dolgoznod kéne?

– De! – A hirtelen jött éles és dühös hanglejtésén a másik orvos egy kicsit meghökkent majd furcsállva ezt a viselkedést a kollégája felé fordította elfáradt nyakizmát. – Éppenséggel azt a gyereket kéne műtenem, viszont az a rohadék kis csitri benyalt Dr. Spilznek, így most ő asszisztálhat neki. Még ilyet! Még csak most jött ide, de máris ő a kis kedvenc vagy mi a fene?

– Dr. Spilznek sosem volt, és nem is lesz kedvence, ezt te is tudhatnád.

– Igaz – a barnahajú férfi is elnevette magát, ellenben fáradt mozdulatai mást mutattak; ugyanolyan megkínzott lehetett, mint Colton. Annyi különbséggel, hogy ő még csak alig tudhat maga mögött pár órát, és ami még előtte állt arra gondolni sem akart.

– Orvosnak lenni szopás!

Colton belelegyezően bólintott és elengedte a barátja szájából hallott – feltehetőleg – századik káromkodását. Hisz most az egyszer egyetértett a szóhasználattal; miszerint orvosnak lenni tényleg szopás volt. A szőkeségnek eddig sikerült elnyomnia azokat az érzelmeket, amit kollégája egy mondattal sikeresen feltúrt benne.

_Már megint rá gondol…_

– Mikor lesz vége a műtétnek? Dan rápillantott a karórájára majd vissza az őt pásztázó szemekbe

– Elvileg már most. A törött csontokkal nem igazán lehet mit kezdeni a műtőben, ha csak ki nem mozdult az a helyéről, bár szerintem emiatt kell a legkevésbé aggódni most. Ha felépül, akkor a szívére egész életében szedheti majd a flancos szíverősítő gyógyszereket, ami feltehetőleg fel fogja perzselni a vagyona egy igen nagy részét – érzelemmentes arcát még egyszer beledörzsölte a tenyerébe, majd egy műgrimasz mellet még gyorsan hozzátette

– De hallod! Azért kíváncsi lennék, hogy ki csinálta ezt szerencsétlennel és hogy miért. Tényleg, a rendőrök már elmentek?

Colton nem lett jobban, sőt mintha egy percre megszédült volna a hallottaktól és kelletlenül intett egyet a fejével, miszerint már rég elrobogtak innen az egyenruhás hapsik. – Arra én is kíváncsi lennék, elhiheted! – Egyszerűen nem tudott kiigazodni a saját viselkedésén; egyszer féltette a fiút, máskor meg már dühöt érzet miatta, jobban mondva a támadója iránt. És ezeket az érzelmeket mire alapozza? Egy pillanatig tartó szemkontaktusra és az anyukájától hallott személyére? Gratulálok Colton, ügyes vagy! De a pokolba is, hisz mégis csak jóformán egy ismeretlen számára! De akkor miért? _Mire fel érzi úgy, hogy mégis fontos?_ Gyorsan próbálta elsimítani homlokán a ráncokat, majd mielőtt utána szólhatott volna a barátja; kiviharzott a férfimosóból, ezáltal nem is halhatta amit utána motyogott Dan.

– Úgy van, menjél csak! Nehogy még azt higgye a nő, hogy kivered magadnak…

A férfi lelkében – ha még nagyon mélyen is – , de érződött egy cseppnyi aggodalom a másik érdekesnek mondható viselkedése láttán. Egy kósza gondolatfoszlány ötlött fel benne, arra gondolva, hogy mi van akkor, ha a másik ismeri valahonnan ezt a srácot? Hisz csak ennek tudható be ez a görcsös magatartás, amit oly hevesen igyekezett palástolni előtte, nem? Vagy csak ennyire hatottak volna rá az asszony érzelmei? Ez a tudatlanság idegesítően fúrta az oldalát. Miután ő is kilépett a mosdó ajtaján egyből elindult a recepcióhoz, mert így vagy úgy, de kideríti, hogy ki is az a kölyök, akiért ennyire odavan az ő kollegája.

Hogy is hívták?

Valamilyen Chris, nem?

– Dower – Carla nagylelkűen segédkezett is ebben. – Chris Dower.

***

Mire visszakanyarodott a váróba már a nő vészjósló kisugárzását sem találta, csakúgy, mint magát az asszonyt sem. A fiatal férfi megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott és jólesően hitt a barátja szavában; az anyuka nagy valószínűséggel már a fia kezét szorongatja. És ez így van jól. És neki már nincs semmi dolga itt, nem? Hihetetlen fáradt volt, de leginkább agyilag érezte magát a nullánál is mélyebben, mintsem fizikailag. Lábait sebesen szedte – már ha lehet egyáltalán egy tizennégy órás műszak után gyorsnak nevezni azt a tempót – és elköszönt néhány orvostól, aki vele szembe jött.

Meglepődve észlelte, mikor Dant és Carlat egy légtérben találta, de leginkább azon, hogy az a bizonyos légkör még nem készülődött felrobbanni körülöttük, ami igen nagy ritkaságnak számított ha róluk volt szó. Ez a két jómadár sose ápolt egymással jó kapcsolatot. Megmaradtak munkatársi szinten és ennyi, sőt néha még ezt az állapotot is nehéz volt szintben tartaniuk. Egy mosolyt erőltetve magára odaandalgott a pároshoz és igyekezett nem foglalkozni a hölgyemény felnyársaló tekintetével és Dan furcsálló szemezésével. Ami most kivételesen nem a Carla és a közte való viszonyára irányult.

– Van egy jó hírem hullazsákocskám! Úgy néz ki, hogy az elkövetkező egy hónapban váltani fogjuk egymást az ügyeleten. Persze, ha nem basznak el megint valamit, ahogy azt ügyesen szokták. Na szóval annyi, hogy a kis srác valószínűleg hozzánk fog kerülni.

Colton hirtelen nem is fogta fel a hallottakat. Hogy ő meg Dan lesz Chris orvosa? De amit végkép nem volt képes feldolgozni, hogy miért akad ki rajta ennyire? Nagyon sok páciens megfordult már a keze alatt és egyik betegénél sem érzett ilyen gondolatokat; olyan volt akár egy hullámvasút: egyszer lent, majd fent. Egy dologban viszont teljesen biztos volt, ha ezt így folytatja, akkor fejbe lövi magát.

– Na mi van? Nem is örülsz?

A szőkeség bólintott egyet, de nem nyilvánította ki szóba se gesztusokban a nemtetszését. Zavarta, hogy Dan néha úgy kezeli a betegeket, mint egy puszta kihívást, és nem ép úgy, mint egy húsvér embert. Mint egy ideiglenes tárgyat. Persze Dan, kicsattanok az örömtől, hogy az a srác most éppen egy kórházi ágyon van begyógyszerezve, a halálból visszahozva… Egy biccentésre futott neki és legszívesebben már abban a pillanatban ki is viharzott volna ebből az átkozott épületből, de az ablakból beszökött novemberi szellő rádöbbentette libabőrös kezét, hogy a kabátját a nőre bízta, mikor kiment a mosdóba.

_Az istenbe! Hogy lehet ilyen szétszórt, hogy még a kabátjáról is megfeledkezik?_

Tudta, hogy a dzsekije nélkül lefagyna a segge is a kinti időjárástól, így nem volt kérdés, hogy újra fel kell keresnie az asszonyt. Elhúzta a száját amint a platina szőke hajú nővérre sandított és feszülten állta annak a húsig hatoló pillantását, de nem igazán értette, hogy miért is teszi ezt a nő, hisz Dan volt az aki neki pofázott ez idő alatt is. Végül mégiscsak elmosolyodott és nem volt rest közbevágni a kollegája szófosásába.

– Melyik szobába vitték a fiút? – Mihelyt kiejtette ezt a pár szócskát, az előre megjósolt furcsálló tekintetek szinte azonnal nekicsapódtak. Carla sértett, Dan pedig gyanakvóan emelte rá a tekintetét.

– Colton – a barnahajú barátja hitetlenkedve felemelte a hangját. – Megmondtam már, hogy húzzál haza, nem?

– Fogd be! Az asszonynál maradt a kabátom és nem fogok így haza buszozni. Egyszóval hanyas szobába vitték fel? – Coltonnak nem igazán fűlőtt a foga már ehhez, így elkomolyodott mimikával lökte a barátjához és az értetlenkedő nővérkéhez a szavait.

– Felőlem, aztán azt csinálsz amit akarsz – Dan egy erős sóhaj mellett kicsit sem jóhiszeműen kiolvasta a kezében markolászott papírkötegek közül a választ. – 204-es kórterem.

A szőkeség bólintott egyet és feszülten hátat fordított a munkatársainak, de mikor végleg elslisszolhatott volna mellőlük, még Dan utánanyúlt és megmarkolta a pólójánál fogva.

– Mi a frász van már veled Colton?

A másik ha akart volna se tudott volna helyes és főleg nem igaz választ adni erre a kérdésre, merthogy ő sem volt tisztában az érzéseivel, ami úgy látszik, hogy teljesen összeolvadt a viselkedésével is már. Így hát nem is mondott semmit, egyszerűen csak lerázta a markolászó kezeket a válláról és elindult a legfelső emeleti kórtermek felé. Tudta, hogy elég bunkó volt az imént, de valahogy most még sem emiatt feszült össze a gyomra. Az odavezető út alatt végig ismételgetnie kellett magában, hogy miért is látogatja meg a családot. _Csak a kabátom miatt, igaz?_

Lélekben már felkészítette magát mindenféle eshetőségre, de arra végképp nem gondolt, hogy az asszony csendben fog ülni a fia mellett. Az anyuka reszketeg, gyenge kezével szorította a fia elernyedt kézfejét, majd rémült tekintette egy pillanatra átváltozott, mikor meglátta a fiatal orvost az ajtónál. Colton nem mondott semmit, csak bezárta maga mögött az ajtót és lassan odabicegett a kis betegéhez. A gyomra most már nem csak össze volt csavarodva, hanem mintha már szaltókat is lejtett volna. Nem is értette, hogy miért pont most tartja magát a nő, hisz szemlátomást a fiú állapota kétségbeejtően rossz volt. A frissen felállított infúzióból minden másodpercben lecsepegett egy vízcsepp, ami meggátolta, hogy a fiú szervezete ne száradjon ki, míg az fel nem ébred. Az infúziócsöveken kívül még sok egyéb műszer is rá volt kötve a Chris testére, így még szörnyűbb képet alkotott. A rajta lévő zúzódások és vágások többségét eltakarta ugyan a takaró fehér anyaga, viszont ennek ellenére Colton sajnos nagyon is jól tudta, hogy azok a sebek szinte befedik a fiú testének jókora részét. Legvégül szomorú tekintette a fiú arcára tévedt, ami az állapotára fittyet hányva; aludta békésen az álmát. A halántékánál egy lilás-vöröses folt éktelenkedett és az ajka alsó része is fel volt duzzadva, mintha egy kis vágás is lett volna rajta. Barnás haját az anyukája félresöpörte a homlokából, de – a még mindig reszkető ujja – rögvest megfagyott, mikor óvatosan hozzáért a friss sebhez. Az arca nem csak neki torzult el, hanem a szőkeség is lesütötte a szemét.

_Miért csinálom ezt? Minden nap betegekkel találkozom, most mégis mi változott meg ennyire?_

– Jobban lesz, ígérem! – Colton alig hallhatóan ejtette ki a szavakat, pedig tudta, hogy nem szabadna ezt tennie. Hisz az első számú szabály orvosként, hogy soha sem szabad ígérgetni a hozzátartozóknak. Ilyet nem tehet meg egy orvos, főleg nem a sürgősségi osztályon…

– Tudom – az asszony szipogva bólintott egy aprót és visszakanyarította tenyerét a fiú kezéhez, majd lágyan megszorította azt. – Tudom, hogy jobban lesz.

A fiú láthatólag semmilyen külső impulzusra nem reagált a gyógyszereknek köszönhetően és csak mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyban. Colton megelégelte, hogy haszontalanul áll ott a fiú mellett, így gyorsan szemügyre vette a vaságy felé akasztott szívmonitor adatait.

Ennyit arról, hogy csak a dzsekiért jött fel…

– Az állapotához képes megfelelően működik a fia szíve és a pulzusa is immár a helyére zökkent – Colton megkönnyebbülten olvasta le a remélt adatokat a nő számára, aki szemlátomást fel is lélegzett az orvos szájából hallottaktól. Ezt követően a férfi feltett néhány szakkérdést a nő irányába, de hamar lemondott erről a cselekedetéről, mert az asszonynak most ezek megválaszolására volt legkevésbé idegrendszere. Így már nem is látta sok értelmét annak, hogy itt rontja a levegőt. Már épp azon volt, hogy elköszön a nőtől, de az egy mondatával helyrezökkentette elfáradt elméjét.

– Ohh istenem! Sajnálom, de a kezemben maradt a kabátja – a nő szabadkozott még egy sort, annak ellenére is, hogy az orvos már az elején elmondta, miszerint egyáltalán nem okozott problémát. Sőt, ha nem szólt volna az imént, akkor Colton mert volna arra következtetni, hogy megint kimegy az az átkozott dzseki az eszéből, hisz megint csak üres kézzel fordult volna oda az ajtóhoz.

Nagyon érzelmes asszony, az egyszer biztos!

– Várjon még egy pillanatra, kérem! – A nő most már nehézkesen ugyan, de felállt és odaandalgott a kis megmentőjéhez és reménykedve megszólalt. – Ki lesz a fiam orvosa?

Colton elmosolyodott és gyengéden megszorította a nála egy fejjel alacsonyabb nő vállát. – Úgy tűnik, hogy egy kollegatársammal felváltva fogjuk ápolni Christ.

Mrs. Reich nem is tudta volna eltitkolni, hogy mennyire bizakodott ebben, hisz már most egy nagyon jó embernek tartotta ezt a fiatalka orvost, aki a délután folyamán minden megtett azért, hogy ő jobban legyen. A lelkét egy kis időre hagyta a jó hír hallatán megnyugodni.

– Ígérje meg kérem! Ígérje meg, hogy vigyázni fog a fiamra! – Az anyuka könyörgő szemekkel várta a választ, száján mégis egy aprócska mosolyszerűség csüngött.

_– Ígérem._

_Elsőszámú szabály: Ne ígérj olyat, amit talán nem fogsz tudni betartani._

_De hanyadszorra is szegte már meg ezt a mai napon?_

_Mindenesetre nem tudja átváltoztatni a kiejtett mondatát, de ki mondta, hogy akarta is volna?_

_Mrs. Reich a kezébe fektette az összes bizalmát, és ő minden meggondolás nélkül elfogadta azt._

_De mi lesz ennek a vége? Mi lesz akkor, ha valami balul sül majd el? Mi lesz akkor, ha képtelen lesz kezelni Christ, hisz jóformán már most sem ismeri fel önmagát az ismeretlen fiú jelenléte mellett? Fogalma sincs, hogy miért szavazott ekkora szimpátiát az ágyon alvó fiúnak, ahogy azt se, hogy miért különbözteti meg már most is a többi betegétől._

_Kinek is tudná feltenni ezeket a kérdéseket?_

_A választ tudhatta volna; senkinek sem, hisz ezeknek az okát a saját bőrén keresztül fogja megélni._

_Akárhogy is; az ígéret szép szó, ha betartják úgy jó!_


End file.
